Pretty Girl
by Gabby D
Summary: For the prompt: "StanFou first time where LeFou calls Stanley his pretty girl." (Stanley/LeFou)


LeFou waited for Stanley to come out and show him whatever so important thing he had to; the man had insisted he had to show LeFou something before they… took their courtship further, so to say. He was very secretive about it all only that it was of extreme importance. LeFou had no problem with that, of course, and so he waited.

And waited.

He could hear a few curses and bumps coming from the loo—LeFou even offered to help with whatever it was!—but all he could do is sit there. On the bed. He felt his face flush and refused to act like an innocent damsel over this. Maybe he should move to a chair to make it less suggestive? He didn't want to make the other think…

No, Stanley had asked him to wait there and not move, so he should stay.

On top of Stanley's bed. God, he was sweating.

He heard a soft cough coming from the door and looked up to see— _oh._

 _Oh._

 _Gorgeous._

The pale pink dress was beautiful if a bit outdated, not an inch loose or messy even though Stanley clearly wasn't wearing the right undergarments for it to have the desired shape. His face was painted and his lips rosed and god if LeFou didn't love it; he was divided by the desire of both worshipping it like it deserved and wanting to mess everything. With his mouth.

Clearly the silence had gone far too long for Stanley's face was even more hesitant at the lack of answer, but all LeFou could do is whisper "beautiful" in awe.

Stanley's smile was still unsure. "You're still sure of it?" _Of us?,_ he didn't ask.

" _Yes._ " Though that did make LeFou stop for a bit, making him think of tales he heard of Paris. "Are you… Forgive me, but should I call you a woman?"

The laughter he got at the question was as relieved as it was delightful, and all LeFou could do is smile for being the reason of a gift such as Stanley's happiness. "No, no. I'm still Stanley," he answered kindly, his hands finding the skirt of his dress in almost a nostalgic matter. "Just Stanley. I just like pretty clothes, and feeling pretty."

LeFou nodded, taking in again Stanley's vestments and his reactions. He didn't seem to be lying but the blush on his face said there was something else, something about being praised and called a woman that made the man react. LeFou hoped his gut was right and he wasn't sticking his foot on his mouth, for even with a name such as his he didn't enjoy being a fool, even more with a subject as delicate as this.

"But you're still my pretty girl?"

The question was simple, no expectation out of it, his tone gentle but void of anything else. Almost a whisper.

But it was heard, loud and clear.

Stanley could only gasp and nod, his face as red as fire even with all the powder. After a few seconds LeFou stuck his hand out, gesturing for him to come near.

"You are, aren't you? Come here," LeFou asked as Stanley approached, his hands finally touching the softness of the dress, guiding the other man to him.

"LeFou—"

" _Shh_." Their lips touched, barely there; not a kiss but a reassurance. An unsaid _it's ok, I understand._ "God, you're so pretty."

And just like that whatever spell of insecurity was over Stanley was broken. He kissed LeFou, gentle and deep and _there._ His hands messing with LeFou's hair while LeFou himself had to hold back to not do the same with Stanley's, which was far too pretty to get undone just yet. Instead his hands went to Stanley's back, pulling the man into his lap.

"Please, LeFou," Stanley gasped when they broke apart.

LeFou focused on his neck, his mouth adoring every part of it and the lovely touch of cologne there. "What?"

The touch was light, still uncertain if allowed as Stanley slowly let himself sit on LeFou's crotch, but the meaning was obvious. And so was their erections.

"Please, please," rosed lips panted as he lifted his skirt, _begging_ , "I need you."

As if he could ever deny his pretty girl of something he needed so much, LeFou were never known to be cruel after all. Even more now that he finally had him. Stanley deserves to get everything he wants and more, everything LeFou could ever give him.

And by the mess of his dress, makeup and hair the next day, or even the size of his grin and lovemarks, LeFou had a feeling he would use that fact over him a lot from now one.

Oh, well.


End file.
